Because the Way She is
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: In that movie... was Pandora acting? Or was she portraying her own character? Rhadamanthys knows the answer.


A/N: Thanks a lot for my friend Dinchan who has translated this from Indonesian to English for me~ (actually I wrote this fanfic in Indonesian). Please enjoy! ^_^

**Disclaimer: **Kurumada Masami-sensei

**Timeline: **After Saint Seiya really ends (when?). All characters are resurrected, especially Pandora and Rhadamanthys.

* * *

**Because the Way She is…**

**#**

**#**

* * *

Rhadamanthys was drinking a glass of orange juice when he turned on the TV. He sat on sofa, grabbing the glass in his right hand. His eyes locked on TV, though he not really watched the show.

He was alone tonight. His roommates, Aiacos and Minos, weren't home—didn't know where they were. Rhadamanthys felt no jealous because they two hang out without him. He was conscious; he realized that Aiacos and Minos were two best friend since long before. There was an unbreakable wall even Rhadamanthys couldn't through. He wasn't sad about it, besides, he is kind of introvert person.

"It is so boring," he wheezed. No books, no interesting TV shows. He drank his juice, then took the TV remote and started to flip the channel aimlessly—only to make movement with his hand.

But suddenly he froze. He almost threw up the juice, because he was choking. Lucky he swallowed his juice automatically. Rhadamanthys's eyes widened at the TV, his hand was shaking.

"No way…"

Rhadamanthys put the glass on a small table next to sofa, wisely, because he knew he would have dropped it down if he didn't do so.

"No way… I can't believe it… impossible…"

Rhadamanthys's gaze stuck to the TV, as if there were illusions on it. Of course there's no such thing as illusion at all. Then he thought if there was any computer graphic or special effects, but he realized it was a silly thought.

The figure on TV was real, so real.

"Lady Pandora…"

Rhadamanthys rubbed his eyes. Is that true? Lady Pandora? What on earth is she doing on TV?

Rhadamanthys decided to pay more attention. He turned up the volume.

"…your first appearance in movie, Miss Pandora?"

Pandora, with all her undeniable grace as usual, smiled and nodded.

"You took a part as a paralyzed woman who determined to become a famous harpist in the whole world. I'm sure your role will be 100% heartbreaking."

Pandora looked at her interviewer with her sad-looking eyes.

"Yes," Pandora said. "This main character is full of anguish and pain…" Pandora fell silence for a while, then she continued, "…and struggle."

"I'm positive this movie will become the next box-office," the interviewer said. "Tomorrow is the released day, right? I can't wait to see your first movie, Miss Pandora."

"Thank you," again, Pandora smiled sadly, but graceful. It's so her.

"By the way, are you really a harpist?"

"I'm just an amateur, not a pro," Pandora said, unwillingly.

Rhadamanthys took a deep breath, then pressed the mute button to turned the volume off. It looks like Lady Pandora would be going to play in a movie. The debut movie. As a harpist.

Lady Pandora didn't change at all, Rhadamanthys thought. Still beautiful, graceful, gentle, but kept her own sadness deep within. Rhadamanthys would never forget when Lady Pandora was his boss, she always tortured him with her harp. Rhadamanthys snorted, felt amused, remembering Pandora's words, "I'm just an amateur, not a pro." Yeah, Lady Pandora might be an amateur in entertaining, but she is a pro in torturing. Ridiculous.

"Tomorrow is the premiere…" Rhadamanthys mumbled. He had made up his mind to watch the movie. He wanted to see his Lady's act. Would the movie really make everybody cry? Well, it just might. But Rhadamanthys almost completely sure, he would laugh.

Lady Pandora, let me rate what've you done, Rhadamanthys said deep in his heart.

.

.

.

The next day.

Aiacos went down to the dining table at 11.30 a.m. He yawned, but then his forehead creased, when he found Minos was sitting alone by himself.

"Where is Rhadamanthys?" Aiacos asked.

"He was going somewhere I don't know," Minos answered.

Yes, in that time Rhadamanthys was queuing up for ticket in a theatre. He grumbled to himself, because the line is so long. Are people really waiting for this movie?

Rhadamanthys looked around. People of all kind were there: old, young, men, women, children, etc. Yeah, of course the babies weren't joining the line. Impossible, isn't it? But surely, the teenagers were dominating the queue.

Finally Rhadamanthys got his ticket, and how lucky he was, the film was just about to start, so he didn't have to wait. Rhadamanthys got himself to buy a drink—he wasn't willing to buy popcorn—then he hurried to get inside the theatre where the film was rolled.

When he was watching, Rhadamanthys admitted to himself that the film was great. The plot was touching, though a little bit common. It is telling about a girl who expelled from her family, because she was paralyzed. Her wealthy and highly respected family was shamed, having a daughter like her. She was sent to a small village, with her only nanny. What a relief, her kind-hearted sister bought her a harp. The girl, who had already loved harp since she was still living in her family's house, filled her day with the harp. Her nanny tried so hard to bring her to a professional harp world, then finally, she succeeded in having a solo concert. They two were struggling hard to make her dream comes true. And—of course—they made it. And—of course, for sure—there were some romantic scenes in her journey to success.

Now Rhadamanthys agreed that his Lady's acting was genius. He heard people crying around him. It must be Lady Pandora's acting—and might be supported by the melancholic BGM—that made people cried, because there were no other particular things in the movie. It was Rhadamanthys's thought.

After the movie was over, Rhadamanthys didn't laugh nor cry. He judged in silence. One question filled his mind, disturbing: Was that an acting? Or, was Lady Pandora portraying as herself?

Wasn't that paralyzed girl character has a common personality with Lady Pandora? Yeah, except… that paralyzed girl would never serve to Hades.

Rhadamanthys took a deep breath, his mind wondered. The beautiful and elegant Lady Pandora… she would be adored everywhere, in just a moment. No one could deny her beauty and elegance, which is very special, with her sad eyes and melancholic face, her gentle voice which full of sadness.

"No, that paralyzed girl character was so different with Lady Pandora," Rhadamanthys said to himself, clearly. "Really different."

.

.

.

"Where you have been?" Minos asked when Rhadamanthys just arrived home.

"Theatre," he answered shortly.

"What movie did you see?" asked Aiacos.

"Lady Pandora's one. The new one."

"Lady Pandora? She played in a movie?" Aiacos seemed shocked.

"Wait. You don't know, Aiacos?" Minos looked at him, confused. "The film is so booming out there, you know? It's kinda weird if you don't know anything about it!" Minos turned to Rhadamanthys. "You should tell us if you wanted to see the movie. We could go out together."

"Sorry, I just want to see it by myself. I wanted to concentrate in rated the film," Rhadamanthys smirked.

"What for? Are you an expert movie critic?" Aiacos joked.

"No, it's not like that, Aiacos. Rhada-chan is not an expert movie critic, but he is a Lady Pandora's secret admirer," Minos said.

"What is that supposed to mean, Minos?" Rhadamanthys growled, his face turned a little bit red. "I'm not like someone you just said! And stop calling me Rhada-chan!"

"Wow, congrats to you, the first secret admirer," Aiacos grinned. "I still have Lady Pandora's number… do you want? You don't have any autograph nor photograph of her—what a nut, why didn't you ask her before! If you had it now, it can be sold with high price!" Aiacos's grin widened, but then he turned serious, "At least, by having her number, you could hear her voice, even though via telephone. Am I right?"

"Telephone number? Pretty cool," Rhadamanthys said, thinking. "I wanted to tell her what I think about her film."

"I will write it down for you," Aiacos went to his room.

.

.

.

"Hello?"

"Lady Pandora?"

"Who's talking?"

"It's me. Rhadamanthys."

Silence fell for a while.

"Oh, Rhadamanthys, it's you. I thought it was somebody else."

"I'm sorry, Lady. You must be wondering, who is the stranger who dares to call your private number. Your number mustn't be leaked out to your fans, Lady, must it?"

"What do you want, Rhadamanthys?" Lady Pandora asked carefully, with her gentle voice which is really recognized by Rhadamanthys. "Are you trying to threaten me?"

"No, Lady," Rhadamanthys said. He enjoyed this conversation so much.

"So, what do you want?"

"I want to say congratulation to your debut film. I have an objective opinion about your acting in the film, Lady. Mind to hear it? I mean, if you have time for me, since you are busy…" Rhadamanthys tried to hide his smile.

"Is that all you want to talk about?"

"Yes, Lady Pandora."

"Meet me," then Lady Pandora told him her address, where they would meet.

.

.

.

The night.

Rhadamanthys put on his jacket, getting ready to go. Aiacos and Minos watched him.

"You want to go again? Where would it be this time?" Minos asked.

"To Lady Pandora's place," Rhadamanthys answered honestly. He didn't know why he always tell the truth to these two guys. Maybe it's because he felt respect to them.

Aiacos and Minos looked at each other, then laughing at the same time.

"A date, wow," Aiacos teased him. "You're so lucky, Rhadamanthys. Dating a star!"

"Are you jealous? You want to come with me?" Rhadamanthys offered, half serious half joking.

"No, no… thank you so much. I know, Lady Pandora is very beautiful and now she has become a star, but she's not my type," Aiacos refused while grinning. "But Minos may be interested."

"I like a violist better than a harpist! Harp makes me sick!" Minos shrugged his shoulder. Rhadamanthys laughed, and then walked out. He knew how those two guys's feeling to Lady Pandora: full of respect. Not hate nor annoyed. Actually he felt the same thing as them. Lady Pandora has undeniable charisma, and her fragile figure completed her dazzling image—making nobody could hate her.

An hour later, Rhadamanthys arrived at his Lady's place. This time his Lady chose to live in a normal house—she was not trying to rebuild Hades Castle. Yeah, it's a good thing. Rhadamanthys didn't like that spooky castle much.

He pushed the bell. When he was waiting the door, he wondered why he felt nervous so sudden.

"Welcome Sir… _Mr. Rhadamanthys_!" the servant who opened the door seemed shocked.

"It has been a long time, Zeros," Rhadamanthys smiled to Zeros.

"Yes, yes Sir…" Zeros looked nervous. Of course he didn't expect it before.

"Come in, please, Sir… Lady Pandora is waiting."

"Thanks," Rhadamanthys passed through Zeros who looked surprised. Rhadamanthys knew Zeros must be confused hearing "thanks" word from his mouth. _For your information, Zeros, I have been much more mature now. However, I'm English inside._

"Over here, Sir," Zeros guided Rhadamanthys to a room.

And there she was. Lady Pandora. His Lady. With all her undeniable dazzling profile. Have she changed? No. Hmmm, wait. She looked prettier…

"Good night, Rhadamanthys. I've been waiting for you."

"Good night, Lady," Rhadamanthys took a bow, like other gentlemen.

"Have a seat."

Rhadamanthys sat down face to face with Lady Pandora.

"What do you want to drink?"

Rhadamanthys felt amused. Lady Pandora offered a drink? That's so amazing.

"Anything. Thank you."

"Tea is the best choice," Pandora turned to Zeros. "Zeros…"

"…yes, Lady, I'll serve the tea soon," Zeros walked out of the room.

Rhadamanthys coughed.

"Firstly, congratulation for your new career, Lady," he said.

"It happened accidentally," Pandora closed her eyes, showed her familiar sad-looking face. _How beautiful she is…_

"Tell me, what do you think about my film, Rhadamanthys," Pandora said.

"Your acting is great, Lady. You could make the viewers cry."

"Is that all?"

"No. I'm waiting for the tea, Lady."

Right at that moment, Zeros came in. He put the tea pitcher and two cups on the table.

"Have a drink, Lady, Mr. Rhadamanthys."

Zeros then walked out again.

"The tea has come," Pandora said while pouring the tea to Rhadamanthys's and her cups.

Rhadamanthys drank his tea.

"There is something I'd like to ask, Lady."

Pandora didn't reply, so Rhadamanthys continued, "Were you acting in the movie? Or… is that your own self character, Lady?"

Pandora drank her tea gracefully, then put it down again.

"What do you think?"

Rhadamanthys smiled.

"That paralyzed girl character was so into you, Lady. I think so, at first. Then I found a major difference between you and that girl."

Pandora was still silent.

"Do you realize about that difference, Lady?"

"Why don't you say it now?"

Rhadamanthys smiled again.

"The difference is… she was struggling so hard, Lady, and you are not."

Pandora's expression changed.

"The girl character played by you was struggling so hard to reach her dream, otherwise you just accepted your destiny easily. You both have the same sadness, but then separated by that major difference. That girl was tough, and you are gloomy."

Rhadamanthys let himself outspoken. There wasn't much chance to say these things to his Lady, who would be a busy superstar in a while.

"I'm so sorry if my word was out of order, Lady. Do you want to punish me with your harp? I'll accept it, with pleasure," said Rhadamanthys wisely.

"My harp is no longer a torturing machine," Lady Pandora said quietly. She looked at Rhadamanthys with her sad eyes, and then smiled.

"Your words are right, Rhadamanthys. I had realized since the first time I read the script and studied this girl character. It is the same with me, though actually we are completely different."

Pandora stood up, then walked to the window.

"I had a deal to play in this movie because the main character is a harpist. But I had no guess that the character were contradict with me. I felt so irritated, Rhadamanthys," Pandora said, while looking at the full-moon out there.

It was Rhadamanthys's time to be quiet. He let his Lady talked.

"But I am who I am, Rhadamanthys. I am going to be like this, forever. I always surrender, covered by sadness. This is me, and I have no regret about it. I would never change. I would never change myself," Pandora turned to him and smiled sadly.

"At least you have taken the offer to play, Lady. And although you feel irritated because that paralyzed girl, you have played her satisfactorily. You have worked for it. And that is supposed to be honored, Lady," Rhadamanthys got up, and then walked to Pandora.

"Thank you," Pandora threw her smile again, but this time looked less sad. Rhadamanthys remembered the painting of little Pandora in Hades Castle. In that painting Pandora smiled, pretty happy—at least that was the feeling he got. Now, that kind of smile would never show up again. There is only sad smile there…

"I always respect you, Lady, no matter what you are," Rhadamanthys took a bow one more time, like other gentlemen did. "I'm glad you didn't change your mind. Excuse me."

Rhadamanthys walked away, leaving Pandora behind.

_Because I love my Lady, just the way she is…_

.

.

.

Rhadamanthys walked to his house, where Minos and Aiacos also stayed. He took off his jacket, put it on his shoulder. His heart was relieved, because he had said what he wanted to say. And the Lady had answered him: she still would be herself. It's more than enough for Rhadamanthys. Don't let the glamorous and scandalous entertainment world changed his Lady.

He smiled, and his smile got widens when he passed through a theatre and found Pandora's film banner.

"Rhadamanthys?"

Rhadamanthys turned his head and grinned, seeing the guy who called him, the guy who had ever killed him—or to be exact, died with him.

"Kanon," he greeted.

"Where are you going?" Kanon walked side by side, then circled his arm to Rhadamanthys's neck.

"Home. Have a come? For tea?"

Kanon laughed loudly.

"Is there anything beside tea?" he said, grinning. "Oh, I'm kidding. Tea is good for your health. Hey, have you seen Pandora's film already? It is so cool, I'm impressed! I gave five stars for Pandora's acting, it was amazing! So natural…"

Rhadamanthys laughed.

"I got that…"

They walked together, to the bright full-moon.

**The End**

* * *

A/N: Thanks again for my friend Dinchan, applause for her skill to translate (I really owe you for this great translation!). ^v^ And for you who have read this, thank you too! Thanks more for reviewing! ^_^


End file.
